To support advanced development of a synthetic intranasal Entamoeba histolytica vaccine containing adjuvant. This contract may support formulation and manufacture of the individual vaccine components, as well as stability testing, nonclinical immunogenicity and efficacy testing in nonhuman primates, IND enabling GLP repeated dose toxicology, submission of an IND and eventual clinical evaluation.